ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Angemon Takaishi
Michael Parker (born June 17, 1994) better known by his stage name Angemon Takaishi is a is a semi-retired professional legendary blader. He was the first real life Beyblading Champion from his hometown. He has won the BBA Grandslam Championship in a local tournament. He is the real life brother of Gingka Hagane Legnd. He is currently the President, chairman, CEO , GM and Co Owner of the WBBA . He is currently under every WBBA Inc. Blading Corporation Early Years Angemon Takaishi is a descendant of the great assassin from the reneissance era. Although he inherited all the skills like his great great grand uncle, Angemon chose the life of peace. But trouble found him quick and it soon resulted in the demise of his family and himself, until the spirit of an ancient beast, known by the name publicly as MagnaDragoon gave him the power of revival. Soon after, Ange was granted the sword of Excalibur, which possessed the power of the beast herself. Both of them joined forces and began a quest for vengeance on those responsible for the death of their loved ones. Angemon was the mentor of the Gondorian Brotherhood of Warriors, a title he held from 1503 till 2002. He was the member of the house of Takaishi, he remained unaware of his heritage until he was 20, where he witnessed the tragic hanging of his sister. Forced to flee Gondora with his parents and wife, Angemon took refuge in the Fleffest Hills, at the Villa de Kriz.After learning of his heritage from his grand uncle, Brodir Farthegnsson, Angemon began his Swordsman and Warrior training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Evil Order, Eternity and their grandmaster, Comhnall MacNiallghais, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his journey he made several alliances and formed a major then-secret group called the WBBA with his cousin, Gingka Hagane. His memorable run in that organization was with another warrior named Traviseras Robinett,who was his friend, a partner and his best rival till date. Other than Traviseras, he met Edward Wilson, Rohan De Luther, Tasuku Ryuenji, Jane Copeland, Debora Riberio and several other warriors who shared the same beleif and ideologies Past Timeline Early Life- Angemon was born in Gondora, a native city in Huspington to Welsh Mother,Gwenfrewy Hovey and Irish Father, Mauriceheartach Mac Somhairle. He was the second child of Gwen and Muirch, the first being his sister, Flòraidh MacMhoirein. Mauriceh had always believed that his son was a 'Fighter' Until the age of 20, Angemon lived the life of luxury, amidst the members of the noble class, he worked for his father's banking and smithing business, while unaware of the both Assassin and Warrior heritage. In the year 1501, him and his long time friend Steaphan Bòid and other friends of the family fought with Labhruinn MacFrìdeinn and his gang, after which Angemon decided to visit his lover, Derbail Mhic Aodhagáin, with whom he had an on-off relationship. Death of Flora His sister, Flora had a very strong connection with him. She would stand up to whoever bullied her little brother. Due to which the school kids used maintain a proper distance from Ange. Flora was keen in doing things herself. She loved decorating and cooking for the family , helping their mother in need. Angemon would help them no matter how hard it was meant to be, starting from delivering letters, to receiving packages. Flora had an affair with a local nobleman, who turned out, in the end as a member of the Eternity, but Flora nor Ange were aware of that, only Mauriceh knew about it, but he never uttered a single word about it. One evening Mauriceh interrogated the local nobleman, whose name turned out to be Tearlach Dubh, admitting his desires to send a message to the family and the whole city of Gondora. The following morning, Angemon had gone to deliver letters to a friend of the family. Upon returning, he found his Mauriceh lying on the bench, wounded, with Gwen sitting on the bench , crying, with the help of their workers, curing the wound of the father. Mauriceh told Angemon that the Eternity had taken his sister and is going to do something demonic to her. Soon after following the trails left behind by Flora, Angemon found her hanging from the top of the gallows. Heartbroken and with haste, he attempted to lower her lifeless body down , in hopes of finding at least a little hope of life in her, but it was too late. After giving her the last rites, Angemon vowed to take down whoever was responsible for her murder. Learning the truth Later, Mauriceh explained everything about the man she was having an affair with, he had tried to stop him but the man stabbed him instead on the night of the interrogation. Mauriceh put the blame of his daughter's murder on himself, but Angemon told him not to, as it was not he who committed the crime. Later that evening, Mauriceh invited Gwen and Angemon into his study and revealed everything about his heritage. Angemon didn't believe any of that, but after discovering the warrior armour which was known to posses some mysterious powers of hope, Angemon began to believe that the legends were true, and his father was the Legendary Assassin, Aguila. Following the murder, the whole family left the city of Gondora and took refuge in the Fleffest Hills at Villa De Kriz, owned by his good friend, Saint Kriz. He met his uncle Brodir Farthegnsson, who explained everything about the Eternity, that the main grandmaster behind the organization was always Comhnall MacNiallghais. Tearlach was only an apprentice of the order. Brodir taught Angemon all the necessary requirements and skills to become an Assassin and a marked Swordsman and gain his revenge against Comhnall and the Eternity who had ordered the execution of his sister. During his quest, he made several alliances. Most notably Arc De Leonardo who was an Italian scientist, who would make weapons and gears for him. After finally meeting Comhnall, Angemon threw him in the pits of hell , where he died by the 'hands of fate'. After which he returned to the Villa de Kriz. Formation of the WBBA After avenging his enemies at the war , Angemon and his fellow Gondorian troops returned back to the Villa,where he met his previous lover, Derbail Mhic Aodhagáin, who had now married to a scottish writer named Steaphan MacIllEasbaig. Both of them made up their mind to move to the village down hill. Angemon waved them goodbye and offered them weapons and men to keep them armed from danger. Brodir and Angemon trained their hearts out. After ten years of no war and only peace, Angemon had become the Mentor of the Warrior and Swordsmen brotherhood of Gondora. Brodir had retired from his barbarian lifestyle and lived a peaceful life with his wife, kids and nephew. In 1765, the Villa and the whole city of Gondora was attacked by the Eternity Tribe, this time , they had increased in number. Not knowing about their strategy, Brodir had ordered his men for counter attacks. Angemon and his men fought the Eternity soldiers in the battlefield, where a lot of souls lost their lives. Angemon extracted his uncle and his parents to a secret cave within the Villa, saying they'd be safe within. After transferring them to the location, Angemon went back into fighting armed troops, only to be shot right through his stomach by one of the riflemen. The City of Gondora had been attacked and was captured by Eternity. Angemon was carried from the City of Gondora all the way to a densely populated city in the south of the Huspington. He woke up from his deep sleep, to find out his wounds had been cured and his weapons were safe and sound. After requipping himself, Angemon embarked on a journey to scout the mysterious place. The local people over there knew about Angemon, but had the bad image about him. Some said that he kills people and beheads them for amusement and doesn't regret it. Angemon spoke up against him and said that it was them who believed on other prophecies blindly and hence never stood up against the previous grandmaster of the Eternity. The men revealed themselves as Saints of Saint Kriz, one of Angemon's loyal friends. He was taken to a huge mansion by the ocean, which was revealed to be Casa De Kriz, Saint Kriz's own private mansion. Kriz , upon seeing his old friend, greeted Angemon with much hospitality. He explained the fate that was brought upon this city, which he had named Uwigan Bragos, south of Huspington, by the Eternity. Angemon promised to banish the presence of the Eternity reign and defeat its leader when the time comes. Saying that, Angemon set out on a quest to recruit civilians and citizens who were being harrassed by the Eternity guards and trained them to be master swordsmen and warriors. By 5 years, Uwigan Bragos had the major influence of Eternity removed from their city, making the forces of Eternity weaker. Present Timeline Early Days Angemon started hs beyblading career with the beginning of the Beyblade series in his hometown. His parents bouht the old Funskool Beys with which he used to battle against his friends. He is one of the earliest bladers in history along with his classmates. He owned almost every bey introduced in the first generation of Beyblade (Beyblade , V-Force and G-Revolution). He used to play the role of Hiro Granger. WBBA (2012-Present) Owner, Retirement, DJ. Angemon was one of the most active bladers during the end of 2012 and early 2013. He was the co-founder and creator of the WBBA along with his brother Gingka, He made several tournaments,crowned champions. June 2, 2012 bought a new installment in the group - Creative Beyblades. He started making advanced versions of the beyblades which were owned by the members. Later on, Gingka requested him to make a version of Pegasus which has exact same power as GOD. Therefore he gifted a newly evolved, God-level version of Pegasus = God Pegasus. More beys were evolved. Like Akash's Dark Knight Dragoon, Tyson's Dragoon A-Driver and Angemon's own god level bey - The MagnaDragoon. Later in August 2, Ritvick Khanna re-joined the group in hopes of making a new beginning. Well his wish had come true and was well received by the group. Like this, new bladers arrived including the likes of fair bladers - Travis Robinett, Shubham Roy, Akash Roy. On April 2012 Angemon Takaishi , seeing the extreme inactiveness of the group, thought that it was time for a "CHANGE". He began working on something , which is commonly seen in the Original Wrestling Show - WWE. He installed several Arenas, Fight Modes, Championships, Stages and even PPVs which were termed as BeyPowerView by the New General Manager Kashif Bhatti. Later the BPV turned into PPV as Angemon introduced UB's own currency- The Bey Cash. Angemon , after entering WBBA, finally , along with Kashif, made the BeyMania. He even re-introduced the BBA GrandSlam Championship. Permanent Return Angemon , seeing the activity of the group, decided to permanently return to the WBBA. With his friends by his side, he was challenged by Aayush and Prince at first. Then he earned a title opportunity against Michael. Both clashed at No Mercy and Angemon was the new WBBA Undisputed Champion. Since then he has been receiving challenges. He is undefeated , but lost to MJ in a test battle. Angemon faced the following bladers order :Prince, Aayush, Michael, Shubham, Wong, Shin , Gaara and Gingka . He also teamed up with Gingka after nearly a year and defeated Prince and Gaara. Later , he began to battle the contenders for the WBBA Undisputed titles. Which was in high demand those days along with the new additions- KO Title, TV Title and XDiivision title. Angemon battled his best rival up to date- Travis Robinett. Which was won by Angemon via unfair DJ-ing. Ange later promised a rematch against Trais in the future. This led to a secret tag team to being formed by both Travis and Ange called the BigBang. Brittaney later was added to the Stable. This is the first time that a Mixed Tag Team has been introduced in the WBBA. Angemon's last match before his departure was against Gingka, in which he didnt show up, therefore Ange decided to give in the titles to the GMs of WAR and Showdown. He went Hiatus for about 3 months. All these times, Travis was upgrading MagnaDragoon. President of the WBBA , plans for future Angemon returned to the Company after 3 months. He was using his MagnaDragoon to battle. There were no challenges made so far. So he decided to let it rest. Later in the WBBA's Christmas week, Ange returned to action after nearly a 5 month gap. He battled Moinul in which Ange won. On the Showdown Episode he lost to Alex Mercer as a result of a Knock Out. The next night on WAR he battled Ryuga Sama in a winning effort. However he lost to Moinul in a rematch at SHowdown. The Next week on War he lost to Julian Konzern. This has been the first time when Ange's lost in WBBA. The next Sunday there was the first WBBA Pay Per View in which Ange battled Muhammad Junaid which is also dubbed as Icon vs Icon match both of these competitors are considered the most strongest of all WBBA Players. Ange and Muhammad gave their best . Ange had the showmanship and Technical Style whereas MJ had the Technical and Powerhouse style. Both did their best to knock out their opponent, But it was MJ who delivered the final blow. Ange lost the match and later he offered MJ a handshake , to which MJ accepted and shook it. This was the most historc moment in the WBBA and the fans will never forget about it. This was also one of the landmarks made in the WBBA. It was said that Ange won the heart of people and MJ himself. Whereas MJ won the match officially. Because Ange was the first blader ever to admit his defeat and explain why he got defeated. MJ highlighted that its the first time anyone has ever Judged anything like this. Ange's plans for New Year's Eve would be facing his long time rival- Travis Robinett in a Pay Per View After 1st Jan 2014 Two revolutionaries stand against the cocky founder Gingka, Alex and Julian, and protest for democracy and elections in the group! The admins approve and the elections' result comes in. Angemon wins Presidency by 10 votes, and MJ wins Vice President by 5 votes! After heartwarming speeches and oaths, it is all settled! Then, Angemon announces the title shot for WBBA Championship and WBBA World Championship titles, and MJXNJ is counted. Then MJ defeats Julian's Dragon by exploding nuclear lightning tornadoes on it. After the battle, they shake hands and Julian swears he will defeat MJ one day. Angemon as the President made MJ the VC and Assigned other admins to various roles. He also formed a coalition team with MJ. Angemon won the Award for Best Admin and Best Bey along with Muhammad Junaid. He also won The Best Businessman award and the Best Loving Personality Award. He developed the state of WBBA. And added a lot of personal assets. On 4/4/14, Angemon took part in the Beymania's Main Event where he had to face is friend and rival Ryuga Kishatu (Moinul) for the WCB Title as Gingka had given up already on UB. Independent Beyblading (2014-Present) Angemon has joined several other beyblading groups such as True Hearted Bladers and Beyblade Let It Rip . Both of these became units of WBBA Inc. on April 2014. Other fields and Personal Life Angemon is the owner of Anime Friends. He has his own personal Tumblr blog, a Youtube Account and many other social networking accounts. He is a musician as well. He plays the keyboards , sings and raps as well. He was a part of 24 School Bands. His recent records are uploaded on his SoundCloud profile. He is married to Alicia Maye Mondero and both of them reside at Miami. Angemon is also the owner of Parker Corporations. On January 28th 2013, it was notified that Angemon had broke up with Alicia. He began a real life relationship with his long time friend Elaha Rhoeen. The two are now in a public relationship. Apart from being a co-owner of the WBBA And Anime Friends by MJ , Alex, Shubham, Shayantan and Matthew, Emiko, Kina, Joei , Taj, respectively, he is also the founder of Parker Corporations. Although the company got bankrupted in early 2011, it regained its formation roots in 2013. The Company is set to come back this year with a hit video game as well as re-releases of its old fortunes. Ange has also set parameters over social networks specifically FB and Tumblr. He currently works in MJ Inc. and KKB Studios as a senior Modder. Personality Angemon was Raised as a young Gondorian Nobleman. Living during the 15th and 16th Century. He was brought up without knowing about the existence of the Warriors and Legendary Swordsmen. A suducer of women and playful man,Angemon possesed acrobatic skills far beyond those of his peers. Innitially, he let his emotions get the best of him. However, by the time Angemon confronted Comhnall MacNiallghais, he had become more dedicated to his role as a Warrior, ceasing to use revenge as a motivation. He became more focused on instilling a sense of fraternity among is apprentices and a love of the cultres they would defend from the Eternity. Angemon was loyal to his family, passionately, and was pained for the rest of his life after the loss of his sister. While he was able to give last rites to her fallen soul, he continued collecting feathers, yarns and pebbles as a remembrane of her and keeping them safe, locked up in his own personal cell. The collection of feathers helped his mother recover from her depression at the loss of her daughter. Angemon always put protecting his father above his safety and his allegiance to the Warriros. He became more quiet and distant during his late 40's, reluctant to share information regarding his early life. Skills Angemon was a highly skilled assassin as well as an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills , such as blending into crowds, unarmed and armed combat, alternative or multiple usage of weapons , stealth and freerunning. He was able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets. Including , following his original Assassin heritage, the hidden blades, sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs , short blade and the crossbow. He also possesed the use of Eagle Vision, but barely let anyone know of it, which he used to differentiate between friend or foe. Angemon is a humble individual as the former president of the city of UB. As a swordsman, he had a sense of honor upon the battlefield. After the death of his wife and child, he became stricken with grief and vowed to devour those responsible for the deaths of his loved ones. Appearance Chestnut, curly hair hangs over a fresh, friendly face. Glistening brown eyes, set a-symmetrically within their sockets, watch yearningly over the lands they've become enchancted by for so long. A sword left a mark stretching from just under the left eyebrow , running towards his right nostril and ending above his right eye leaves an aching memory of fortunate adventures. A tattoo resembling a deck of aces is prominently featured just above the left side of his left arm leaves an agonizing memory of lost friends.The is the face of Angemon Takaishi, a true idealist among Master Swordsmen. He stands small among others, despite his subtle frame.There's something captivating about him, perhaps it's his painful past or perhaps it's simply his odd friends. But nonetheless, people tend to wish to get to know him better, while trying to subtly look more like him. His appearance varied from his age. As he became mid 40's, he grew a beard and added several other tattoos in remembrance of the battles he had fought for his land. After donning his pilgrimage attire and desires, he had a full head of gray hair and beard. His skills in fighting grew better. But he began becoming worn out. Angemon has had a lot of transitions of appearances. His younger self had medium black hair with thin locks on the face. He wore a Black SHirt with a white undershirt and blue-black jeans with black shoes. He had the Blade Launcher. As a teenager he wore almost the same attire but the shirt had longer ends on the bottom. He wore blue jeans and had the Eagle Launcher. As an adult , he wore Black-Red Assassin Robes which suggested he was a Master Blader then. His Launcher changed to the Phantom Launcher which he used for 5 years straight. During these 5 years, the fellow bladers saw many of his attires and looks from having facial hair , to longer hair than usual to a dark version of his default adult attire. (Which had more Black than Red). On 2014, he became a mentor and retired from his Mentor Assassin Life and went on to live a normal life like before. More Info. Entrance Themes - *King Of My World by Saliva *Cult of Personality by Living Color 2013 *If you smell.. by Jim Johnston 2012 Nicknames- Ange Da Allies - Gondora Tribes, UB City Army Enemies- People opposing UB, Eternity Order Beys- StrataDragoon (2002-2006), MagnaDragoon (2007-present), MagnaDragoon X:D (2013-Present) Angemon Takaishi's Matches '' ''Angemon Thanks all the bladers ''Angemon's Top 5 to top 10 Lists '' MagnaDragoon Top Secret Info Category:Bladers Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Founders Category:God Bey Holders Category:Light Blader Category:WAR Bladers